Alma Libre
by Shionlover
Summary: Nathaniel siempre sufrió de maltrato por parte de su padre. Nunca dijo nada, siempre aceptó esa vida, pero hasta el alma más noble se llega a cansar. Cuando no lo pudo soportar más y se rebeló, se dio cuenta que podía ser libre. Oneshot.


**Hola!**

 **Mientras revisaba los archivos que se salvaron en mi computadora, encontré esta vieja reliquia que nunca publiqué xD La escribí desde que salió el episodio 23 osea hace una eternidad. Lo leí y creo que no está tan mal como en un principio creí. Espero que disfruten este Oneshot.**

Nathaniel respiró hondo, llenó sus pulmones de oxígeno y después lo soltó lentamente por la nariz. Sus manos daban pequeños temblores al igual que sus piernas. Le estaba dando un ataque de nervios y no conseguía detenerlo con nada.

De pronto su vista se dirigió a aquel gatito de peluche que Sucrette le había hecho tiempo atrás. Siempre lo atesoró como si estuviera relleno de oro y diamantes, pues siempre que lo veía le recordaba a ella, y eso lo calmaba...esta vez fue la excepción. Incluso lo hizo sentir más frustrado.

Se odiaba por haberle dicho todas esas cosas, al momento de verla llorar se sintió la peor escoria del mundo. Pero estaba en todo el derecho de enojarse, gracias a ella la relación familiar se había vuelto aún más tensa. Sabía que intentaba ayudar, pero su intento fracasó terriblemente.

El rubio pasó sus dedos por el ojo morado con mucho cuidado. Dolía demasiado y sabía que ese no sería el último golpe que recibiría, especialmente esta noche. Su mamá y Amber habían sido invitadas a una pasarela de una diseñadora famosa. Ahora estaba él solo con el demonio a tan solo una habitación de distancia.

Como sus nervios no cesaban, decidió ir por un vaso con agua esperando al fin tranquilizarse.

Bajó la escalera y caminó por el pasillo hasta la cocina. Abrió la nevera. Estiró la mano y tomó una botella fría y la abrió. Tomó toda el agua de un sentón, y al parecer lo calmó un poco. Escuchó los pasos de su padre desde el piso de arriba, Nathaniel se tensó.

Subió la escalera con lentitud, consciente, demasiado consciente, de que en cualquier momento el hombre perdería el control y lo golpearía una vez más. Se estaba poniendo tan nervioso que el corazón le latía en los oídos y en las muñecas, no sólo en el pecho.

Tuvo que frenar en seco cuando vio a su padre al final de las escaleras. Miraba a Nathaniel con ira, estaba furioso porque gracias a Sucrette se podía meter en problemas legales. Incluso podría perder su tan importante empleo.

Nathaniel dio media vuelta y bajó las escaleras de nuevo. No quería ni verlo a la cara.

—¿A dónde vas?—preguntó el hombre.

—Olvidé algo en la cocina.—mintió.

—No es importante. Regresa a tu habitación.

Y Nathaniel así lo hizo. Una vez que pasó a lado de su padre, él aprovechó para hablarle a su hijo.

—Espero que ya no hables con esa entrometida.

—Ella no tuvo la culpa.

—¡Claro que la tuvo!—explotó como era de esperar.—Si no se hubiera entrometido en nuestras vidas, todo seguiría con normalidad...Será mejor que se cuide si sabe lo que es bueno para ella.

—No te atrevas a acercarte a ella.

Su padre le descargó la mano abierta, dura, contra su mejilla con fuerza suficiente como para que le cosquilleara la mano. Nathaniel no soltó ni un quejido de dolor, en cambio regresó lentamente su vista al hombre que tenía frente a él, con odio e ira. Ya estaba harto.

—No te acerques a Sucrette.—repitió con una voz ronca y firme.

El hombre miró a su hijo sorprendido. Siempre que lo golpeaba se comportaba sumiso como un niño pequeño, nunca renegaba y se quedaba callado, pero ahora el niño parecía hombre. Y eso lo enfurecía.

Una vez su esposa habló con él, la única vez que se involucró entre él y Nathaniel.

 _Algún día vas a matar a nuestro hijo. Se te irá la mano y ese será el final para Nathaniel._

Esas fueron las palabras de su querida esposa...se preguntaba si al fin había llegado ese día.

—Papá, tienes que tranquilizarte.—el rubio intentó razonar.—Tienes que…

—¡Tú tienes que callarte, eso es lo que tienes que hacer!—le gritó él.—¡Te callas!

Pero el miedo que deseaba ver en el rostro de su hijo, miedo de él, no apareció nunca.

—Es momento de que aprendas modales.

Una vez más abalanzó su mano en contra de Nathaniel, pero no alcanzó a golpearlo. El rubio había tomado la muñeca de su padre con fuerza, antes de hacer impacto contra su rostro.

—Tienes que aprender —repitió el hombre. Su voz era cuerda, hasta apenada, pero él mostraba los dientes en una sonrisa blanca y helada. Quería ver esa expresión en sus ojos, esa expresión de miedo, terror y vergüenza, la que decía: "Sí, tienes razón, me lo merecía."

—No papá, es momento de que tú aprendas.—Nathaniel nunca se había sentido tan determinado en su vida. Se sentía bien. Después de tantos años de golpes y maltrato, era momento de defenderse.

Su padre comenzó a caminar hacia él, por lo que Nathaniel se vio obligado a retroceder. Lo acorraló hasta su habitación, con una mirada asesina. El hombre al fin había perdido la cabeza, ya nadie podía saber de lo que era capaz.

Nathaniel chocó con su escritorio de espaldas y comenzó a buscar a tientas, tomando todo lo que podía y lo lanzó hacia su padre. Pronto el aire se llenó de proyectiles, le estaba lanzando sus libros.

Un libro de por lo menos seiscientas hojas cayó en la cabeza del hombre.

—¡Detente!—ordenó el hombre, pero su hijo siguió. Ya no obedecerá nunca más a aquel hombre.

Su padre sintió un líquido caliente caer desde su frente. Estaba sangrando. Se iba a acercar a él, con ganas de ahorcarlo y quitarle la vida, pero Nathaniel lanzó el último proyectil y más pesado.

La laptop fue lanzada hacia la cabeza de su padre. a. Oyó un choque sordo que parecía provenir del interior de su cabeza. Una luz blanca estalló en el campo visual y se desplomó, cayendo estrepitosamente al suelo.

Nathaniel respiraba agitadamente, su rostro echaba fuego y tenía los dientes descubiertos en una mueca feroz.

—Esto es lo último que sabrás de mi, hijo de puta.—Nathaniel nunca había sentido una explosión de adrenalina así.— Si vuelves a acercarte a mí o a Sucrette, te mataré ¿Lo entiendes, maldito? Te mataré.

El hombre estaba tratando de levantarse, pero no lo logró. Nathaniel le soltó una patada en las costillas con todas sus fuerzas y salió de la habitación. Bajó por las escaleras deprisa sin permitirse pensar. Sospechaba que, de cualquier modo, ya no le quedaban pensamientos coherentes, al menos de momento.

—¡Nathaniel, sube inmediatamente!—Lo llamó su padre con furia desde el segundo piso.

El rubio lo pensó por un segundo. Salir por la puerta significaba no regresar, empezar de cero una nueva vida...y pensándolo un poco, eso no sonaba nada mal.

Echó un vistazo en derredor, apresuradamente, intuyendo que jamás volvería a ver esa casa. Sintió alivio ante la idea. Así pues, abrió la puerta y salió.

Caminó varias calles lejos de su casa, no tenía rumbo fijo, pero eso era lo que menos importaba en ese momento. No tenía dinero ni más ropa, eso tampoco era un problema. Al fin era libre.

Miró hacia el cielo estrellado, y de pronto se echó a reír.

Nataniel, sentado en un muro de piedra, con moretones y golpes por todo el rostro, reía. Habían salido las estrellas. ¡Y cómo brillaban! Inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás y se rió de ellas. Ese descabellado entusiasmo corría por él, una fuerza tan poderosa que cualquier pensamiento consciente se perdía.

Se rió de las estrellas, asustado pero libre; el terror era agudo como el dolor y dulce como un caramelo. Cuando se encendió una luz, en un dormitorio del piso superior de la casa a la que pertenecía ese muro de piedra, se levantó huyó hacia la noche, siempre riendo.

Ahora iría por Sucrette, con ansias de compartir esa libertad con la mujer que amaba. Ahora podían ser felices, sin ninguna atadura.

 **Recuerdo que cuando escribí esto sentía un gran desprecio al padre de Nathaniel (Todavía :v) Y así es como me imaginé que hubiera podido reaccionar.  
** **Gracias por leer, espero que les haya gustado este Oneshot.**

 **SALUDOS!**


End file.
